


Lyra Birch and High tales of Childhood.

by I_Guess_I_Exist



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Basically hobbits but no copyright problems, Brother-Sister Relationship, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Halfling, Other, Twins, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Guess_I_Exist/pseuds/I_Guess_I_Exist
Summary: This is me just gushing over my Dnd Character whom I love very much. If your into that sorta thing then come read or something.





	1. If I was a God?

Lyra was asked by her brother in Autumn a strange question. She could remember the wind had just blown past them and she had pulled the scarf around her neck closer to her already rosy cheeks. They walked in the garden they had built together. All the red, yellow, and golden leaves decorated the floor as they walked a path they knew by heart. 

“If you were a God, what would you be the God of?” 

She had laughed then and said she wasn't so vainful of herself to ever think about herself being something that great. Her brother huffed at her and said she was annoying. She had then pushed him and ran forward to avoid his attack. 

It was later when she was helping around the place that her mind shifted to that strange idea. She tried to image herself in those graceful long dresses that she imaged those goddesses had to be wearing. Come to think of it, they were all long and graceful with long flowing hair. She touched her haphazardly cut hair that was still growing back.  
She knew that she could never be the thing in her mind when she thought of a goddess, too small, too dainty, yet still taking up too much room at the same time. 

It was a years after, when Lyra was writing a letter that she knew would never reach her brother when she finally gave a answer to him. It was in the darkness of night when she couldn't sleep, and even tending to the small garden that she was beginning to build was doing nothing to help her even get sleepy.

“I would be a Goddess of Wild Flowers, and of Laughter from close friends, And of Wind in your hair, and of New Hope. And my hair would be made from strands of the sun itself. Maybe that is a bit selfish, but you would be the God of Trickery, and of Promises that are meant to be kept forever, and of Paint stained hands, and of Bravery. And we would rule a small mountain of our own, where we got to build a bigger and even better garden than the one we have back at home. And you would never feel like you don't belong and so you won't just leave….me.  
And my hair would still be short but I would have a long flowing dress that isn’t really practical but it looks beautiful. And we would be able to be together forever and we would never have to feel sadness again.  
Being a God means that you never are sad ever again, right? Or maybe as a God would mean that you give your sadness to someone else so you won’t ever have to deal with it ever. That must be way everyone is so sad. Maybe that's why I’m so sad. But that’s okay. I’ll….I’ll keep going so that when maybe when we meet again you won't feel sad. So stay healthy wherever you are and find true friends, and best of wishes  
Your loving and lonely Twin,  
Lyra Birch”


	2. How she learned to Bake

When Lyra was young and just beginning to get some motor skills, she remembers one of her caretakers baking cookies in the kitchen. The smell had drifted into the playroom, and she had followed and stumbled in. The elf woman had looked down at her with a bemused face as she looked up with her big green eyes.

“Hello the dear, you want one? You will just have to wait a bit to get your hands on one. Don't want you to burn your small little hands.” After waiting for them to cool down, when she was finally able to eat one, her eyes widened at the sweet taste that had attacked her taste buds.  
The elven woman had laughed at her expression and with a grin asked,  
“What a cute face that is, say little sun would you like to help me bake? I’m sure you would be able to eat something like this regularly if you helped aunty. ” Lyra could only nod her head up and down in reply. The elf woman laughed again. Lyra could only think of the bells that people hung up in the front doors upon hearing it. 

From then on she helped in the place whenever she could spare the time really. Stirring and mixing. As well as giving them away once they were finished. Everyone in the temple loved their baked goods and would flock to get some as soon as they were ready. Lyra was happier than she had felt for a long time when she was with that woman. 

After some odd years of her helping around the place her she began to notice a change in the elven woman. Her laughter seemed less jovial, she was silent for what seemed like hours on end when that space was once filled with chatter.  
She coughed blood sometimes when she thought Lyra wasn’t looking. That was what scared her the most in those times. 

She collapsed on a cold winter evening in the middle of making a batch of blueberry muffins. 

Lyra was later told that she was too sick and that she would likely die from her illness. That none of the medicine men could fix her. She could feel the tears prickle in her eyes as she waited outside her room while her children said good-bye to their mother. She went in misty eyed and ready to thank the woman. But...by the time she thought it was polite to go in the woman had passed. 

Lyra found out a little later that she was one of few people that was given something in the poor woman's will, a old worn baking recipe book. Chalk full of different baked goods. When she was flipping through the pages she found a letter. Addressed to one Lyra Birch. She read it over and over again wiping at her eyes again. She hated when she lost something so good in the world. 

“ Dear Lyra Birch,  
Thank you for being with me during some of my loneliest days, little sun, you have been such a joy and a blessing on this old woman. I hope that with this book you will add even more when you are on your way to greater things than this place. And I know that you will do greater things than this. Than staying in this temple your whole life, I have seen it in the way you look out the window when noone is looking. The way that you look up into the sky, wondreing what lies beyond the clouds.  
Go far beyond what you think you are even cable of. You will make it to the moon if you shoot for the stars.  
Love, Annalise Evergreen”

She put the letter in a music box that she had had since she was little. And with great effort went about in her life. She had to do that a lot, didn’t she? Put things in her box so that she won't have to deal with those feelings of being hurt and lost.


	3. A Portrait

Lyra loved watching her brother paint. His hand were constantly moving back and forth from the canvas to the wooden palette that someone had made him. She couldn’t remember who had made it, but someone must have. Lyra began to go down the list metally of people who liked Leon, and with the skill to make it, 

“Lyra, stop moving. You are ruining my beautiful picture.” 

Lyra grinned at the annoyed voice of her brother. She loved when he sounded like that. So focused and not wanting to mess up anything.

But she can't imagine why her brother would want to have her as his muse, or whatever fancy term that her brother used. But he did, and here she was sitting next to the old tree that they almost lived under with the amount of time that the spent under it. 

“Stay still.” He muttered under his breath. She could barely hear what he had said. She always told him to speak up or no one would be able to hear them. 

“I’m trying to, but you been at it for hours Leon! I have things to do you know.” She could barely hold back the wave of laughter that she wanted to let out when she saw the look on his paint smudged face. 

“You have nothing to do besides read those prayer books, and I know that you hate to read them all the time anyways.” This time round she let the chuckle leave her lips. She saw from the corner of her eye Leon lift his lips just barely noticeable from the chair that she was sitting on. 

The air picked up as the twins went back to the moment of silence that often overtook the conversations nowadays. Lyra couldn't say that it bothered her, she like the comfortable quiet that she had them. 

She could hear the sound of the brush moving on the canvas, the back and the forth, the back and forth. Then the quiet resigned thinking of what he should do. Then the back and forth again. It was calming and Lyra could feel her eyes start to droop when she heard her brother say. 

“Okay, I’m done now…. You can come and look at it if you want to…” Lyra jumped up from her spot, and dashed over. She could only let out the small gasp that left her lips as her eyes landed on the picture. 

She was sitting in the chair, the great oak tree above her. She had a soft smile on her lips as she looked forward, her eyes almost sparkling with some hidden joke that she didn't to tell. Her eye, which had been still messy from when she had cut it only a week ago was the color of the sun. The sun that was just peeking from in between the leaves. 

“Oh Leon, you are so good at painting. We should show with to everyone! Right now.” She was just barely held back by her brother that had grabbed her arm. 

“No, just… don’t. I don't want it to go up anywhere besides your room. I want you to have it…. To remember that you are way prettier than what you think you are.” Lyra couldn't help the water that was starting to pool in her eyes as she looked at her brother with his bashful expression. 

“Well thank you so much, I love it.” She could see his face getting redder. She smashed her face against his as she look at the picture again. She could hear him complain under his breath about how annoying she was. 

If only she saw what he saw in her beauty of that picture.


End file.
